


Papa Dooley

by thilesluna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts I have while contemplating how much I love FAHC Jeremy Dooley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Dooley

Like I’m 100% here for Protective Geoff or Ryan but I’m 1000% here for Protective Jeremy who is like, quietly protective, who shows up as unassuming as they come and then leaves covered in blood that isn’t his with a goddamn _smile_ on his face.

There was the time when a rival gang cornered Geoff—he managed to get away because Ryan was close enough—and he ended up with a bullet in his thigh. He was more indignant than anything that these assholes would come after him while he was on a booze run and defenseless (not totally defenseless, I mean he did take out 2 of them with his pistol before they disarmed him). Ryan was pissed because he didn’t have a chance to take out the rest before getting the bleeding Geoff out of there to get medical attention but it didn’t end up mattering anyway because as soon as they’ve got Geoff settled and mostly knocked out on pain meds (he’s a pain in the _ass_ when he’s hurt), Jeremy slipped out the door.

It was on the news the next day that the up and coming gang, The Jokers, had been decimated. All told, 13 were dead and 5 were missing. There were shots of the interior of the warehouse they holed up in and there were bodies hanging from rafters (the Los Santos News has never shied away from the gory details), scorch marks on the ground, and blood streaks from where bodies had been dragged to the center in a gruesome pile. On the floor next to the bodies was a bottle of the alcohol Geoff was buying, but no one in the crew really noticed it when they watch the broadcast. Only Jeremy, who grinned.

* * *

 

There was also the time when Ryan got knocked out and this _vulture_ of a newspaper reporter lifted up his mask and took a picture of Ryan’s face. They found a note on Ryan’s unconscious body that says “If you don’t want the world to see The Vagabond’s face, wire $10 million to this account”. Geoff and Jack focus mainly on taking care of Ryan who was concussed and pissed off and properly _scared_. The Vagabond is his way to separate the things he does from who he is around the penthouse. It lets him go out in the world and be the weird guy with dad jeans that makes awkward small talk with cashiers. He _needs_ for people to _not_ be afraid of people just as much as he needs the to be afraid of him.

Jeremy left them all to their planning, thinking of ways to get the guy who did it—he doesn’t tell them he had Matt trace the account number because they were all too _emotional_ about it right then and he had work to do.

The next day there was a note on the door written by a shaky hand that says “I fucked up. I’m sorry” and attached was a baggie with 10 fingers and a picture. The picture was a dumpy looking man crying, pleading and a saw blade slicing off his thumb. The day after that, there was a news story about the body of a missing journalist being discovered on the beach under the pier, all ten of his fingers missing.

When Mica joined, Jack took Lindsay, her, and Meg out for a girls night out. They went to a few bars, got some drinks, flirted with some guys (probably broke a few hearts), and danced for hours (Jack doesn’t like to admit how much she loves it all). She was feeling pleasantly buzzed when a dudebro with a barbed-wire tattoo started chatting her up. She took a sip of her drink and the world started getting fuzzy, but not in the way alcohol usually made it. She had enough in her to punch the guy in the face before calling out for Lindsay. The guy disappeared into the crowd and Lindsay swept Jack out of the bar.

Jeremy showed up in less than 10 minutes. Mica called him because he was the last person on her speed dial. He told everyone else the situation and while they get Caleb and fume in the penthouse, he went to the bar even though the girls were already gone. He, unsurprisingly, found the guy chatting up another girl. He had a shiner blooming from where Jack socked him and he told the girl he got it breaking up a robbery.

 _Pathetic_.

Jeremy waited just long enough before slipping over and bumping into the girl. He made a big show of apologizing and smiling, leaning in just close enough to her that the man was glaring at him instead of watching Jeremy switch their drinks.

The news reported a man badly beaten and tied, naked, to an overpass sign the next morning on the commute into work.

(Jack never says if she recognized the man, but she ruffled Jeremy’s hair as she walked by him into the kitchen.)

They almost lose Michael. He was planning a strategic demolition when another crew tried to beat him to it. With him still inside. They managed to pull him from the rubble but he got a broken leg, cracked rib, and temporary hearing loss for his trouble. (Gavin said that it was worse on the rest of them because due to the fact that he couldn’t hear himself, Michael would yell twice as loud when he wanted something.) The crew, a group of idiotic lowlifes, left their calling card at the scene. Idiots.

Jack and Ryan went back and forth about what to do. Destroy them or send them a warning? Geoff was indisposed—busy hovering over Michael’s hospital bed—and Lindsay was in no place to make any sort of decision regarding the issue. Jeremy got sick of the waiting.

They could see the burning light from the other crew base from the penthouse. Lindsay sighed, a soft, pleased sound as she watched the smoke curl into the night sky.

Gavin had, surprisingly, been a lot of fights. He hadn’t finished most of them, but he started more than his fair share. It was hard for him not to. His personality was grating on his friends, never mind drunk assholes in a bar. Gavin knew all about Jeremy’s predilection for protection. On nights when he couldn’t settle in his skin, he’d sent a text to Jeremy, telling him a time and address for a bar and Jeremy would wrap his knuckles before heading out to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> DOOLEY DOOLEY DOOLEY i chant to myself while i cry about him
> 
> @scrob-lord on tumblr


End file.
